Skipper's Revenge
by BookWriter2014
Summary: Skipper at one time must have had a fairly normal life; after all, why would an ordinary penguin want to become a commando; what made him change and set him on the path to becoming the leader he is today. Go back before he ever met Julian; Marlene even his own team to discover just how and why he became a commando. What if it all started with a simply wish; revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know; this story won't involve Kowalski, Rico or Private. It's just a sad story about how Skipper became who he is and how and why he has so many enemies. **

"Are you ready Skip?" Tom; a large adult male penguin with dark amber eyes asked his son; a penguin with dark sapphire eyes. They were standing in a simple penguin habitat in Topeka Kansas, their home was always moving as they were being transferred from zoo to zoo until they got back to their original one. Skip at four months old was the eldest of Tom's chicks. He and his mate Nyra had seven in total; two girls and five boys. Skip the eldest, then Princess, Kyle, Poppy, Rye, Ragweed and little Hunter who had only just hatched.

"Yes!" Skip smiled and clapped his flippers in obvious delight.

"Ok then" Tom did a back-flip off of the glass wall keeping them in their temporary habitat and then brought his left flipper forward and punched the ground when he landed.

"Can you teach me please!" Skip asked instantly; he loved his father's little spy act. After all that's all it was; an act.

"Maybe when you're a little older Skip" Tom looked lovingly at his son. Suddenly a lemur knocked on the glass and motioned for Tom to use the air-vents to get outside the habitat so they could talk.

"I'll be right back Skip" Tom told his son.

"Who's that" Skip asked.

"Go inside the cave and help watch your siblings Skip" Tom instructed; having never disobeyed his father before; Skip did as he was told and entered the rock cave and sat down beside his sister Princess. Several minutes passed and his father didn't return; curious Skipper started to leave the cave but a strong but loving voice stopped him.

"Skip; stay inside" his mother Nyra; a beautiful penguin with green eyes told him.

"But ma; I want to see what Dad's doing" Skip protested.

"Stay inside dear" she told him; narrowing her eyes at him. For a split second Skip thought he saw slight anger in her eyes; but his mother was never angry so he passed it off as his imagination. Skip shrugged and went back over to his and Princess's nest.

"Why do you want to go outside the cave?" Princess asked.

"Da always sends me inside when that stupid lemur shows up" Skip whispered to his sister.

"So?" Princess shrugged; "Mom trusts the lemur."

"I know; but I want to know who he is" Skip replied; Princess was only a week or so younger than him; they were always together; that was when Tom wasn't showing off to Skipper.

"Hey Ma" Princess called to their mother.

"Yes dear" Nyra replied.

"Who's that lemur that Da' s always talking to" Princess asked. Nyra; whom had been making the fish into fish pulp; for the younger hatchlings had stopped what she was doing and glanced at them.

"What's a lemur?" Rye squeaked.

"A friend of your father's" she replied shortly.

"I know that; but what's his name? Why does Da always send us inside when the lemur shows up? Why doesn't he ever come inside our habitat for dinner or something?" Skipper exploded with questions. Nyra stared at her eldest son like she was seeing a ghost for a moment before she blinked and smiled; after that the strange look vanished.

"Oh my Skip; you're a little curious aren't you?" Nyra said in a silky voice.

"Yep; can you please tell me about him mom?" Skipper begged. He had seen the lemur a thousand times but had never understood why his parents never talked about him.

"When you're a little older my dear Skip; then you can meet him; you and Princess" Nyra told him.

"Really?" Skip asked in surprise.

"Great; when?" Princess asked excitedly; her eyes gleaming.

"Aw; can't we meet him?" Poppy pouted.

"When you all reach six months then you can meet him; I promise my sweethearts" Nyra blinked and her eyes seemed to gleam with an unknown mixture of satisfaction and excitement.

"Two months away really" Skip smiled happily.

"I promise my dear son" Nyra answered.

_It seems like his parents are hiding something; and turns out Skipper wasn't his original name or was it; keep reading to find out!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Skip! Skip! Get up!" Hunter, Skip's youngest brother bounced on his belly. Skip lazily opened his eyes and shoved his brother off him.

"What Hunter" he yawned; getting to his feet. Skip was nearly six months old, it was nearly time for him and his sister Princess who was about five months old, to meet their father's friend; the mysterious lemur. Not that he really cared anymore; as the oldest hatchling, well he was no longer considered a hatchling; he no longer clapped and begged his father to show him special tricks or bugged his mother about who the lemur was; instead he spent most of his time either swimming or watching his sibling while his parents were out talking to the lemur or sometimes other animals. They were now at a zoo in Maine; Skip didn't remember the name of it; but still the lemur came; while before he had only come ever once and a while; now he came almost every night.

"It's hatching!" Princess yelped excitedly from nearby; their mother had laid an egg about a month ago. Skip ruffled his brother's head feathers before hurrying over to the small nest made for his baby brother or sister. Skip stood between his father and sister Poppy. The egg rocked back and forth before a baby penguin finally managed to free itself; it's fluffy down sticking to its wet body. Skip glanced down at his own belly; by now he had lost all of his baby fluff and had grown in his adult feathers; the only fluff he had was on the back of his neck.

"What will be her name?" Ragweed asked.

"Can it be Amber?" Kyle asked. "I like the name Amber"

"No; Julia!" Rye retorted; the two boys glared at each other about to fight but Skip stepped between them stating for them to knock it off; as the eldest he was allowed to boss his siblings around; whether they liked it or not.

"Hm; Julia, Amber what nice names" Nyra; his mother murmured; "What do you think Tom?"

"I'm fine with whatever you and the children decide Nyra" Tom nuzzled his mate's shoulder; and Skip made a face of disgust. Why did adults always have to make such a scene in front of their kids?

"Yuck" Hunter squeaked.

"Gross" Ragweed agreed.

"Ew!" Rye and Kyle said in chorus.

"How about Celia?" Poppy suggested; ignoring her brother's remarks.

"I agree with Kyle; I like Amber" Princess stated.

"What do you think Skip?" Kyle asked turning to Skip for support.

"Amber's a nice name" Skip agreed.

"How about Angel" a deep angry voice snarled. Skip and his family spun around in surprise. Tom and Nyra's faces were horror struck. In front of them; standing in the mouth of the cave was the mysterious lemur.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can we speak Tom; Nyra?" the lemur asked; narrowing his golden eyes.

"Of course Deadshot" Tom said carefully; he stepped outside with Slade, Nyra followed after but stopped at the entrance and called to him.

"Skipper stay here and watch over your siblings" she said; her voice strained with worry; she left. Skipper for once didn't complain; normally when his parents both went to talk to the lemur he would complain about not going; but His mother's voice had told him something was wrong; really wrong. No one ever used his full name; they always called him by his nickname Skip. He waited a few moments before stepping towards the entrance. A flipper on his shoulder stopped him.

"Skip; mom told us to stay here" Princess whispered; her eyes showed that she also felt that something was wrong.

"I'll be right back Princess I promise; make sure they don't leave the cave" Skipper tilted his head in the direction of their siblings. "Maybe you can find a name for our baby sister" he added as he belly slid out of the cave. His father had only taught him a month ago how to do so; it made over land transportation fats and even better it was silent. Skipper quickly saw his parents and the lemur; outside of the make shift habitat talking. Skipper slipped unnoticed behind several rocks close to the glass and settled down; from his hiding spot he could hear and see what was happening.

"We have a new-born Deadshot; you could have it" Tom's voice was desperate.

"I'm not here to collect a hatchling; I want what I was promised; and if you don't give it to me; well you know the price" Deadshot snarled.

"You can't take him; you can have the hatchling!" Nyra spat; her feathers ruffled.

"Wrong answer" Deadshot snarled; he leapt onto Skipper's mother and slit her throat with a knife. Skipper's eyes widened in shock and horror; he hadn't even seen the knife before then; obviously neither had Tom. His father made the lethal mistake of leaping onto Deadshot; the lemur simply spun around and slashed open Tom's throat. Deadshot pushed Tom's body of him and headed back into the air-vent and soon he stepped back into the penguin habitat. Skipper pressed up against the rocks; his body trembling. Deadshot stepped up to the mouth of the cave and called in a sickeningly sweet and cheerful voice;

"Come here missy; you're going to come with me".

"Leave her alone" sudden fury shot through Skipper and he flung himself from his hiding place.

He landed awkwardly near the lemur who gave a small gasp of surprise. Now; Skipper could see the lemur clearly. He was taller than Skipper, and was dark grey with a fluffy silver tail; a scar lined his shoulder.

"You must be the oldest of Nyra and Tom's children; is this correct?" Deadshot asked; his golden eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"What do you think!" Skipper flung himself at him without thinking. Suddenly he remembered the knife but it was too late. He closed his eyes preparing for the worst; but it never came instead he landed hard on the ground with a loud thump.

"Now, now my dear boy; try not to get yourself killed; I still have use of you" Deadshot said; he clapped slowly. "But very brave move dear boy".

"Y-You killed my parents; I'll never help you!" Skipper gasped; Deadshot's foot slammed into Skipper's back; knocking the breath out of him. Skipper managed to wriggle free and stumbled; falling onto his back. Deadshot was on him in an instant pressing the knife to Skipper's throat.

"Skipper!" Princess called out in alarm.

"Shut up you worthless piece of dung" Deadshot flung the knife at Princess and it went deep into her throat.

"No!" Skipper screamed. Deadshot hearing Skipper's distress; leapt off him ripped the knife out of his sister's throat and began slaughtering Skipper's family in front of him. Tears wet his cheeks; as his sibling's blood stained the ground. Choking down a sob he stumbled forward to grab Deadshot's wrist stopping him from murdering Rye.

"Please don't" Skipper begged.

"You love your dear brother don't you?" Deadshot asked; his grip on the knife loosened.

"Yes" Skipper nodded his head numbly.

"Good" Deadshot's grip on the knife tightened and he slit Rye's throat.

"No!" Skipper screeched. "No! No! No!" Blinded by fury; he punched and kicked at Deadshot; the lemur however easily avoided his blows.

"I'll see you when you're ready Skipper" he hissed; Deadshot fled from the cave and leapt through the glass wall; shattering it. Skipper barely noticed; his sobs grew loud; all of his family was dead.

"No! No!" Skipper sobbed; the whole habitat blurred because of his tears. A sudden pain in his chest made everything worse; his throat became tight so tight he could barely breathe. He didn't know how long he was slumped over Rye's body sobbing; but eventually he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"What here to murder me too?" Skipepr snarled.

"Sh-sh it's ok little one" a soft female voice told him. It wasn't deadshot; it was a tabby she-cat with lime green eyes.

"Go away" normally Skipper would have snapped at her for calling him "little" but there was nothing normal about this. She wrapped him in her arms.

"L-Leave m-me a-a-alone" Skipper's voice shook as another sob escaped him.

"It's ok; you're going to be ok" her voice did soothe him though; he sobbed for a few more hours before actually looking at her. He scooted away from her and she let her arms fall to her sides.

"What happened sweetie?" she asked gently.

"A-A lemur; he murdered them" Skipper whimpered. "Why are you here?"

"I heard the glass shatter; I leave just outside the zoo" she explained. "I'm so sorry about you're family."

"Wh-what am I going to do; what if he comes back?" Skipper whimpered; finally some of the other zoo animals crept over to the penguin habitat.

"What was the name of the killer; do you know boy" a lion asked.

"Y-yes; His name's D-Deadshot" Skipper whimpered; the lion and the other zoo animals shrunk back as if he had struck them.

"You poor boy" the she cat however didn't move away; there was pure sympathy in her eyes.

"Do you know him?" Skipper asked as the cat wiped away his tears. The crowd didn't answer.

"Can one of you take him under your wing?" the she cat asked.

"I'm not getting involved with one of Deadshot's targets" the lion snarled; he and the others quickly left.

"Why won't they help me?" Skipper asked in a small voice.

"Because they're scared of Deadshot sweetie; come on; I know someone who can help you" she gently put her paw on his shoulder and led him away from his home; but it wasn't home to him anymore; just a scary place; home was where he belonged and now that his family was dead; he didn't belong there anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**So what do you guys think so far? Deadshot's name is from Batman; just so you know.**

The she-cat; whose name he learned was Harley took him into the city; where she lived and to an old abandoned casino.

"Wait here" she told him; Skipper nodded and stayed where he was behind the trash cans; while Harley walked over to the casino's back entrance; they were in an ally way. The bottom of the door was broken; leaving a ragged hole.

"Slade" she called nervously into the darkness. Skipper heard the sound of paw steps and a moment later a golden eagle's head popped out.

"What is it Harley?" he asked; his voice was harsh and almost scary.

"Deadshot killed a family of penguins except for one; he needs your help Slade" Harley meowed.

"Where is he?" Slade growled; glancing around.

"The boy's back there" Harley turned and called to him; "Skipper it's alright, Slade's a friend." Skipper had told her his name on the way to Slade's place. He nervously walked over to Harley's side.

"So can you help him?" Harley questioned.

"I only have one apprentice right now; so I guess he can stay" Slade answered; he stepped out into the ally.

"What's your name boy?" Slade asked.

"S-Skipper sir." Skipper replied. He was shivering; but not from cold; he could still see the blood flowing from his lifeless family's bodies.

"Relax boy; your safe here" Slade motioned for him to step inside the casino. Skipper gave a small nod and stepped inside; to his surprise the casino looked like a military base more than it did an actual casino.

"What are you gawking at boy?" Slade said stepping inside.

"N-nothing" Skipper stammered recovering from his shock; "where's Harley?"

"She's headed home; like it or not; but you're stuck with me and Hans for a while" Slade said; the eagle led Skipper through the casino to a door that probable led into the security room.

"Hans get your lazy butt out here" Slade ordered. A moment later the door opened and a young and seemingly clumsy puffin stumbled out.

"Yes sir Slade sir" the puffin said.

"Hans; this is your new room-mate Skipper; Skipper this is my apprentice Hans" Slade said introducing them; "better get along; you're both under my orders and I don't want no fighting among my men".

"Hi Skipper" Hans said cheerfully.

"Uh hi; Hans" Skipper avoided the puffin's gaze and swallowed a sob; there was no way he was going to cry in front of Slade; he seemed like someone who didn't tolerate emotion; especially a sobbing penguin.

"Good; now no noise till dawn; Hans; show Skipper where he'll be sleeping. I'll be in my room if you need me" Slade began walking away; "and by need me; I mean if you're about to get killed or shot". Skipper sniffled at the mention of the word kill.

"You ok?" Hans asked.

"Fine" Skipper replied.

"What happened; I mean he rarely takes in anyone" Hans pressed. Skipper met Hans' gaze and decided he could trust him.

"A lemur named Deadshot killed my family" Skipper explained.

"Oh; I'm so sorry Skipper; I-I didn't know" Hans said in apology.

"It's ok, it's not your fault; so do you know who Deadshot is?" Skipper asked; sudden anger flooding his veins at the mention of the lemur's name.

"No sorry; I've heard Slade and Harley talk about him before; but they always saw me and snet me to my room before I learned anymore about him" Hans said taking him into the room. It was a nice room; a pile of blankets on one side of the room was most likely Hans' bed; they grabbed extra blankets from the closet and started to make Skipper's bed; they talked while they worked.

"So what's your story Hans" Skipper wiped a few tears away as he remembered his parents' savage deaths.

"Same as yours; Deadshot killed my parents" Hans said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Skipper told him.

"It's ok; it was a while back; that's how I knew who you were talking about" Hans shrugged.

"Why do you think he does it?" Skipper asked; remembering what Deadshot had told his parents.

"I think he makes deals with animals and when they don't keep them he kills them" Hans whispered as they bedded down for the night or what was left of it.

"That makes sense" Skipper yawned; he hadn't noticed how tired he was until now. "So what does Slade do?"

"He's a fighter; he's teaching me this cool spy stuff; he'll probable teach you too" Hans said sleepily. The puffin's eyes closed and within moments he was snoring. Skipper yawned again and let his eyes shut; but he didn't sleep; all he could see was his family's deaths over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Skipper! Come on get up! Breakfest time!" Hans gently, playfully punched Skipper's stomach; jolting the penguin awake.

"What!" Skipper sat up; alarmed.

"Come on; time to eat" Hans said; Skipper sleepily rubbed his eyes with a flipper. His dreams had been haunted by his family's murder for most of the night leaving him exhausted and unwilling to fully wake up. Hans sighed and half dragged, half pushed Skipper out into the hallway where Slade was waiting.

"Get up boy, we don't have all day" Slade growled at him before turning around and heading into the main area of the casino. Hans glanced at him and quickly hurried after the eagle. Skipper sighed and silently followed them; his heart heavy with grief; for once in his life, he didn't feel like eating. Slade had set up three piles of some kind of fish on an old gambling table and easily leapt up onto the table and began eating a pile; Hans happily joined him. Skipper didn't. He didn't want to be here; he wanted to be with his siblings and parents; he wanted to hear his mother's praise and see his father's ninja tricks; listen to Kyle and Rye argue about random things that didn't matter. Instead he was stuck here with a cranky old eagle and yap happy puffin.

"Well get up here Boy" Slade finally noticed Skipper hadn't joined them at the table, and was still standing on the floor.

"It's Skipper; not boy!" Skipper snarled; "and I'm not hungry". He crossed his flippers across his chest and stood defiantly looking at Slade; who merely glared at him.

"Fine; Hans can have it then; see if I care" Slade pushed the third fish pile towards Hans; who'd already polished off his.

"Really; are you sure you're not hungry Skipper" Hans said; slightly hesitate to eat Skipper's food.

"He said he wasn't hungry; so he lost his right to have it so go ahead and eat it!" Slade snapped at the young puffin. Hans instantly started wolfing down the rest of the fish; though even Skipper could tell it was because the puffin feared ticking the eagle off again; obviously Slade wasn't someone you wanted to test; even though Skipper couldn't care less about that; he and Slade were going to clash that was unavoidable; it was only a matter of time.

"Since you're not eating; we can start your first day of training early" Slade hopped down from the table to stand in front of Skipper; towering over him.

"What about me?" Hans mumbled through a mouthful of fish.

"You can join us when you're finished eating" Slade responded. "You"-he nodded at Skipper-"come with me, you need to know how you'll be earning your keep". Slade spun around and ducked underneath the gambling table and headed farther into the casino's main area, leaving Skipper scrambling to catch up. Soon Slade stopped by a gambling machine and turned around to face Skipper.

"This is where you'll be spending most of your time" Slade said. Skipper noticed that five other gambling machines had been pushed towards the one behind Slade; creating a small enclosed circle. Slade turned so that he was once again facing the machine and pushed it, creating a small opening; Slade motioned for him to go through it. Skipper did.

"Wow" he breathed in wonder; in front of him was a grate held open by rope tied to another gambling machine that held the circle. Slade joined him in the circle and pushed him towards the opening in the floor.

"Well go on" he said impatiently. Skipper took a nervous deep breath and hopped into the opening; almost instantly he lost his balance and fell onto his back and slid down a very slippery, long slide into a metal room filled with all kinds of things that he would expect to see in a ninja movie. There were several punching bags hanging from the ceiling in one area while in another a small TV sat on an old box, marked _live animal handle with care_. A heartbeat later he felt Slade slam into him; sending him flying farther into the room.

"Darn-it boy; don't stand in the middle of the slide-way" Slade spat; swiftly finding his feet. Skipper also stood up; he turned to face the eagle a moment later.

"How?" Skipper asked; curiosity filling him from the tips of his webbed feet to the end of his beak.

"I used to be a spy; now I just take in kids like yourself and Hans and train them to be able to defend themselves" Slade explained with apparent boredom.

Skipper smiled; his eyes gleaming and said: "When do we start?"

_So what do you guys think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while._


	6. Chapter 6

Skipper sighed furiously and punched the punching bag; it had been nearly a week since he had arrived and by now was fairly used to the routine. He was also used to an emotion that after he had witnessed his family's deaths had been new to him; anger.

"Slower!" Slade demanded walking over to him. Skipper slowed his punches until it looked like he was in slow motion; it made him feel like an idiot and only ticked him off more.

"Are you trying to make me look stupid?" Skipper muttered.

"I know you're angry boy; and anger can make you stronger but it can also distract you and make you lose a battle; you must learn to control your temper" Slade snapped.

"Whack!" Slade's wing slammed into the back of Skipper's head; one of the eagle's many ways to teach respect; or try to anyway.

"Am I doing this right Slade?" Hans called from the obstacle course; Hans had told Skipper that the more he showed his temper the longer he would have to "pretend punch" things such as the punching bag. He was also learning quite swiftly not to mention Deadshot around Slade; whom seemed to want nothing to do with the lemur. Skipper had twice asked him in the first week about why he would have killed Skipper's family and the only response he had gotten was being slapped in the face and a "do I look like I have all the answers?" reply. Skipper glowered at the punching bag and felt sudden energy flood through his veins; like a fire was absorbing him. He wanted to punch something hard; bite it, tear it apart; make it seemingly suffer for his pain and fury at his family's violent end.

"Can I stop now?" Skipper asked Slade. The eagle looked up from where he was helping Hans to do a back flip.

"If you're done with your fury" Slade replied; it was infuriating when he never gave a straight answer.

"Can I try an actual opponent" Skipper asked; hopeful. Maybe the burning fire would leave him alone if he got a chance to use some of it against something that would fight back.

"It's too early in your training; the last thing you need is to break something" Slade muttered.

"I can go easy on him" Hans pointed out; he looked like he was ready to burst with excitement. He just wanted to show he was better at fighting than Skipper; whom hadn't been training as long. Slade glanced at both youngsters and reluctantly agreed.

"Ok; go ahead" Slade moved out of the way and Skipper and Hans circled each other; the first major move of any battle; one of the first things Slade had taught him.

"Scared Skippy?" Hans teased playfully; the puffin never took anything seriously. The nickname Skippy only infuriated him more; his heart began to pound wildly; only his family called him that, and there was no way Hand could ever replace them!

"It's Skipper!" Skipper lunged at the puffin and landed heavily on the ground when the puffin moved out of the way. Hans lunged forward to attack and Skipper flipped onto his back and pushed Hans over him with his feet and the puffin flew forward. Slade seemed slightly interested when Skipper did this. The puffin managed to land on his feet; but the landing was extremely clumsy and it gave Skipper the perfect opportunity to attack. He landed a well-aimed punch on Hans's shoulder. The puffin slipped and started to fall but to Skipper's shock, the puffin as he fell kicked Skipper's legs out from under him and the penguin slammed into the ground. Shock from the blow and move was enough to stun him long enough for Hans to pin him down after swiftly recovering from Skipper's blow.

"Looks like I win" Hans helped Skipper back to his feet.

"That was a cool move; mind showing me sometime?" Skipper asked; he had to admit that had been a pretty awesome move and he was determined to learn everything he could from both his mentor Slade and his new friend Hans.

"Sure no problem; but I have to warn you it's a little tricky to learn; anyway that was a nice move with flipping onto your back to keep me from pinning you" Hans said.

"Thanks" Skipper said; for once pleased with himself; though the fire remained, but not as strong as before.

"How'd we do?" Hans and Skipper asked in chorus.

"Hans you should have landed more gracefully when he flung you; so work on the landing and Skipper got too cocky and wasn't prepared at all for a counter attack; so you both need to work on it" Slade huffed; he didn't seem to be very impressed with what either had done. Skipper felt anger surge through him; couldn't Slade at least praise them a little?

_What do you guys think of the little training session? Please comment below._


	7. Chapter 7

"Good; now you're getting the hang of this" Slade praised him. Skipper smiled; now it had been about a month since he and Hans had had that first actual combat practice; now they had it almost every day; and Skipper was greatly improving. It was now hard to tell who would win the combat exercises but it was obvious Slade expected Skipper to win; this worried him; but also made him extremely happy. The few moments when he wasn't burning with anger was when he was training. Currently he was battle training with Slade while Hans looked on nearby; the puffin was seething with jealousy that much was clear to Skipper; mainly because despite having started training after Hans, he was the first to actually combat train with Slade one on one. Slade struck first and flung a punch at Skipper's mid-section; he responded instantly and caught the punch with his flipper and kicked out at the eagle's legs trying to trip him. Slade leapt back avoiding the trap and lunged at Skipper; whom threw several punches and blows at the eagle whom just kept coming; and counter attacking. Skipper quickly realized that Slade was backing him into a corner so he did a back flip off a wall and flew over the eagle's head and landed gracefully behind him. Both spun around to face the other and circled each other slowly.

"Hey thought you guys might be here" a female voice said from the training room's entrance. Skipper and Slade flung themselves at the source who stumbled back several paces to stand near Hans; who hadn't moved.

"Oh; it's just you Harley" Slade said; relaxing.

"Um yeah" the cat said; "just came to see how Skipper was settling in"

"It's great here" Skipper said cheerfully; though he could already feel the anger returning as it always did when he wasn't fighting.

"Yeah; he's already stealing the spot light too" Hans added; his eyes narrowed darkly.

"Aw come on Hans; you'll always be the better fighter" Skipper put his flipper on his friend's shoulder and smiled trying to cheer him up. For some reason Hans had been very moody lately; despite the fact that he was never picked on by Slade; which Skipper was every day. Despite Slade at first seeming to be cold and careless; Skipper had finally he figured out it was because he didn't give out trust as much as he had at one time; due to Deadshot. _Deadshot, _At the thought of the name's owner; he felt seething fury flood his veins making him want to punch something or make the stupid lemur suffer the way he had made Skipper suffer; only worse.

"Maybe; it seems Harley likes you more though" Hans shrugged Skipper's flipper off.

"So; what's that supposed to mean?" Skipper asked as the puffin walked away.

"Nothing you would understand Skipper" Hans said heading back up into the main casino.

"Give him space Skipper; it's about the time he would have left his parents had they lived" Harley said gently.

"You rescued Hans too" Skipper asked the cat. Harley nodded.

"I sent her on a mission to a classified area and she found him; luckily; sometimes the kids are killed by Deadshot returning to finish the job before we can get there" Slade shrugged.

"Who is Deadshot?" Skipper asked; hoping Slade's good mood and Harley's arrival might finally bring some answers.

"No one you should concern yourself with" Slade snapped.

"It does concern me! He killed my family! Right in front of me!" Skipper snarled; once again they were fighting over stuff like this.

"That doesn't mean you need to go after him for the sake of _revenge_" Slade spat; his feathers ruffled.

"What's revenge?" Skipper asked suddenly; he had never heard the word before and his curiosity was stronger than his anger.

"Nothing you need to know about; just go upstairs; it's almost dinner time anyway" Slade replied shortly.

**Ooh; someone's learning quickly and Hans doesn't seem too happy about it. Will Skipper learn what revenge is in the next chapter; you'll have to wait and see!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I hope we get to go on our first mission soon" Hans yawned lazily as they went through their typical morning routine for training. By now Slade no longer supervised their daily training with the exception of teaching them new battle techniques.

"That would be nice. We'd finally get a chance to prove ourselves and maybe just maybe I can find out more about Deadshot" Skipper agreed. He and Hans were just warming up for the training session.

"You want to make him suffer don't you?" Hans narrowed his eyes, which glittered darkly.

"A little, I want to make him pay for what he did to my family" Skipper shrugged, "so what"

"What you want Skipper, is revenge. I for one think it's a great idea for you to pursue, though I doubt Slade feels the same way. Plus it would be a mission that would be filled with danger and mystery, but you'd have to sneak away to fulfil your wish" Hans seemed for once in a good mood, a very good mood. He rarely helped Skipper with anything.

"Slade told me not to do that though, he said anger is power but it can also get you killed, so I try to ignore it Hans, and I don't want to tick Slade off" Skipper leaned down to touch his toes, as did Hans.

"Well, if I were you, I'd go for revenge, it'll help get rid of some of that anger" Hans said smoothly. Hans seemed awfully determined to get Skipper to go after Deadshot, it did sound like a good idea but he wasn't sure.

"Creak" Skipper and Hans instantly became alert and wary. They both knew that sound too well, it was the floor of the basement. It would creak if someone stepped on it. Slade was upstairs napping, it couldn't be him. Skipper met Hans's gaze and motioned that they should split up and ambush the intruder. Hans's eyes glittered with anger for a moment but the puffin nodded in agreement. Skipper silently moved away from the small ring for combat training and headed towards where the noise had been. After they were both behind the intruder, a fox, they rejoined and slowly approached the now wary intruder.

"Ready" Hans's eyes said.

"Yes" Skipper nodded. They both waited a moment before attacking.

"Hey!" the fox yelled as Hans leapt onto the larger animal's back, sending him off balance. Skipper kicked the fox's legs out from under him so that he crashed down against the floor. Now they had a better look at him. The fox was dark red with large ears and light blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Skipper demanded, he and Hans pinned the fox to the floor with their combined weight.

"What are you doing here?" Hans added.

"Slap, slap" both stopped questioning the fox when they heard slow clapping.

"Very good boys; might just be able to make commandoes out of you two yet" Slade was leaning against the wall closet to the exit, when they looked up at him he stood up and walked over to them.

"You-you knew he was here" Hans stammered jerking his head at the fox which they now let up. Skipper merely stared in disbelief at his mentor.

"Yes. I asked him to try and ambush you to see how well you would react. I think you got the upper hand this time though" Slade was clearly pleased with their reaction.

"You mean it was a test" Skipper finally managed to speak.

"Yes, and both of you passed with flying colors" Slade said almost smugly.

"I'm sorry for startling you boys, my name is Reggie and I'm an old friend of Harley's, she asked me to help Slade with this little experiment" the fox explained.

"So what was the test for" Skipper asked.

"To see if you were ready" Slade replied.

"Ready for what?" Hans asked, though they both hoped that it was for one thing.

"Ready to go on your first mission" Slade's words let their hearts soar with excitement.

"Really, no joke" Hans said happily, his eyes lost their darkness for a moment.

"Yes, an old friend of mine sent word that there was a possible bomb sighting in his country, it's our job to ensure that if there is a bomb to stop it from being used. Think you boys can handle that" Slade explained.

"Yes" Skipper and Hans shouted.

"Good, we leave tomorrow morning." Slade said. He turned to Reggie, "you can leave now if you want".

"Ok, glad I could help" Reggie said, heading towards the exit. Slade was about to head back up-stairs when Skipper stopped him, by putting a flipper on his shoulder.

"What is it boy?" Slade asked.

"Where is the mission to take place?" he asked. Before he went anywhere he wanted to know if Deadshot could possibly be there, so that he might get what Hans had called revenge.

"Copenhagen, the capital of _Denmark_" Slade replied.


	9. Chapter 9

"So this is Denmark" Skipper said, he, Slade and Hans were perched on the roof of a house near the location of Slade's friend. His heart was beating rapidly in excitement, his very first mission!

"Alright" Slade said, "let's go" the eagle swiftly led the way to an old house where Slade's friend, an otter named Daphine lived. Slade slipped through a small hole in the side of the window, Hans and Skipper followed him inside.

"No!" Slade raced over to the motionless body of a female otter, her head at an awkward angle, eyes staring lifelessly towards them.

"What happened!" Skipper gasped, while Hans remained silent. Blood poured out of a wound on her neck, Skipper had seen this type of wound before, it had been made by Deadshot.

"Who killed her" Hans asked. His voice careless.

"Deadshot, he must've found out she warned me about the bomb, must've been his" Slade muttered, the eagle closed her eyes and gently lifted her, taking her outside to be buried.

"You two stay alert and stay together, this is more serious than I thought" Slade said.

"You mean you're not taking us with you to stop him" Skipper stared at the flightless eagle in disbelief.

"It's too dangerous Skipper; stay here" Slade slipped outside while carrying his old friend. They waited and waited. It was almost dusk when they finally spoke.

"He should be back by now" Skipper finally said.

"He went to find Deadshot Skipper"

"I know, but he wouldn't just leave us in the dark about this"

"Who says he wouldn't"

"I'm going out to look for him"

"He said to stay put"

"If he's in trouble we could end up saving his life Hans" Skipper said, why didn't Hans see that Slade could die on this mission, he needed their help!

"You just want revenge" Hans said, his voice sounded hollow, yet the puffin remained strangely calm.

"Yes I want revenge but I want to ensure we all make it back" Skipper spat, his eyes glittering coldly. What was Hans's problem?

"Don't worry about that Skipper"

"Why shouldn't I?" Skipper demanded.

"Because, we won't be going back, only you will" Hans said. Those words took Skipper by surprise. He was silent for several heart beats trying to understand what his friend meant.

"What do you mean?" Skipper said; his voice dangerously low.

"If Slade dies, his eldest apprentice takes his place as trainer of new commandoes, me" Hans said, suddenly the darkness in his eyes made sense.

"You want him dead? You're a sick traitor Hans!" Skipper flung himself at the puffin. Hans leapt over Skipper and landed on the window seal.

"You want revenge on Deadshot for your family, well I want revenge on all of those who acted like I would never make it"

"How could you betray us? Slade took you in and trained you as his own, you're my best friend!" Skipper still couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"He always liked you better! I was just the other apprentice! The one no one ever checked on or tried to help!" Hans snarled, "I'll make this place pay for what it did to me!"

"Di-did to you?" Skipper stammered.

"I never told you where I came from; well this is my old home Skipper. This mission is my homecoming and I have no plans on letting you stay here. Of course Slade is a different matter though, this is the last place he will ever see" Hans snarled. Skipper flung himself at the traitorous puffin. A moment later he slammed into Hans, shattering the window as they fell through. Skipper punched Hans in the stomach as they fell, Hans counter attacked him with a swift kick in the shoulder; they landed gracefully on shattered fragments of broken glass. Both put up their flippers and circled each other, their hostility growing.

"I've waited a long time for this Skippy!" the nick name infuriated Skipper and he was easily able to throw Hans off when he attacked, trying to catch him off balance. Skipper leapt into the air as Hans tried to punch him. He landed behind him and brought his flipper back swiftly to elbow Hans in the back savagely. The puffin spun around and kicked Skipper's feet out from under him. Skipper stumbled but didn't fall; instead he lifted his leg and kicked Hans in the beak. Suddenly Hans backed off; and jumped on top of a nearby crate sitting by another house.

"This is only the beginning Skipper" Hans snarled before taking off, Skipper raced after him, determined to stop him but the puffin was faster than him as he had always been and got away.

"I have to find Slade" Skipper said and took off in direction of where he had last seen Slade going, towards the port.

_What do you guys think of Hans's betrayal? Also I'll be trying to add as much of the stuff Skipper mentioned happened in his past in the show in this. _


	10. Chapter 10

**The ironic thing about this fanfiction is that in Batman, Slade was Deadshot.**

"Aahh!" Skipper had barely reached the port when he heard someone scream.

"Slade!" Skipper belly slid in the direction of the scream and soon found Slade, lying in a pool of blood in front of the ware house.

"No! Slade!" Skipper stumbled over to his mentor's side.

"Skipper" his mentor rasped, his eyes locked on Skipper's. "Wer's Hans?"

"He-he wants to kill you, he betrayed us!" Skipper started to help the eagle up but stopped when Slade rasped.

"No, leave me. I-I have to tell you something before I let go" Slade gasped.

"No, you're going to be fine!" Skipper insisted. "I'll go get help" he started to heade off but Slade once again stopped him.

"No, listen to me Skipper, I'm not who you think I am. I've done things, bad things that I wish I had never done, killed innocent animals. I raised Deadshot, I created the anger inside him. I-I tried to stop him, but he grounded me when he destroyed my will to fly, I've tried to stop him other times and I'm afraid I can't stop what I've created, please Skipper you must stop him be-before he kills again. Don't let . . . Hans trust him, Hans is angry at the world and it's all my fault, I-I was an assassin, and Hans's parents were my targets, I-I killed them and I felt so guilty for what I'd done that I took in their two week old son, raised him as my own. He has every right to hate me, but don't let him trust Deadshot, Deadshot will kill the innocence inside him, pl-please" Slade started coughing up blood, the wound on his throat slowly killing him.

"No, no you're lying. You would never kill anyone" Skipper took a step back in disbelief.

"No, I-I'm no-t pl-please Ski-Skipper, stop Dea-Deadshot from hurt-ing an-anyone ever again, right my wrongs and know this. I've always known you wer-e a natu-natural commando fro-from the moment I saw you. Tell Hans i-I'm so-sorry" with those last words Slade's head hit the ground and his body became limp. Skipper closed Slade's eyes and picked him up and took him to a park nearby, and buried him. He placed what few flowers he could find on the grave, he had just placed the last rose on Slade's grave when he heard the footsteps. It wasn't Deadshot or any other animal, Skipper had come to know Hans's steps as well as his own.

"He's dead" Hans said, there was no triumph in his voice, only cold calm.

"He said he was sorry before he died" Skipper said quietly, still trying to understand what Slade had told him in his final moments. Hans didn't say anything; instead he merely placed a flipper on Skipper's shoulder and stood in silence.

"Deadshot got him" Hans said questioningly.

"Yes" Skipper's voice sounded hollow with disbelief and sorrow.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier to you Skipper" Hans removed his flipper from Skipper's shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you but you need to stay out of my way"

"You want to hurt innocent people Hans, I can't just let you make them suffer for something that others did" Skipper said, he didn't even look at him.

"We're the same Skipper, you want revenge on Deadshot-" Hans started.

"No, we're not. I want to stop Deadshot from hurting anyone ever again and you want to hurt people that have done nothing wrong, innocent people" Skipper finally forced himself to look at his ex-friend.

"They wanted my parents dead Skipper, and-" Hans was once again intrupted.

"Slade killed your parents Hans" Skipper tried to explain

"I already know that Skipper, I never forgot. But who hired him, the citizens. I can help you go after Deadshot, I'll go after him after you help me get my revenge"

"No Hans, not now, not ever, I'm not making the same mistake as Slade, I'm going after Deadshot and I'm going to stop him, and I'll stop you from hurting this place if I have too" Skipper said quietly and calmly. His heart had already accepted that he and Hans were no longer friends no madder how much it hurt.

"Why would you have to Skipper?"

"It's my duty" Skipper said, "and it used to be yours"

"I guess this is it for our friendship then"

"Unless you give up your revenge to help stop Deadshot, he's killed innocent animals just because they knew too much, is your revenge really worth it" Skipper met Hans's gaze.

"It's more than worth it Skipper, you wouldn't understand"

"I do understand, it happened to my parents too, and my siblings were slaughtered for no reason" Skipper's voice had the edge of a snarl.

"This is only the beginning Skipper, you can't walk away from what Slade was training us for" Hans growled.

"Oh yeah, watch me" Skipper turned and simply walked away.

"If you walk away now, I'll make sure you'll wish it had been you who died instead of Slade" Hans snarled.

"If you try anything to hurt this city, any city I will bring you now down" Skipper vowed. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright so the last place the bomb was supposedly here, in this warehouse, at least according to Daphine's map" Skipper muttered, he was standing in a dark ware house two miles away from the port. He was tracking down Deadshot, determined to stop him at any cost, he had let Hans go, but he knew deep inside that it wouldn't be the last time he saw the puffin and that's what scared him the most, having to fight his old best friend, well now ex-best friend.

"Hm, you actually haven't managed to get yourself killed yet have you boy? I'm impressed" a familiar voice growled from the shadows. Skipper spun around, his eyes blazing with fury, he knew that voice, it's owner had ruined his life.

"Deadshot!" Skipper snarled as the lemur stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh are you mad at me little boy" Deadshot sneered, "too bad, I'm surprised you found where I had been keeping the bomb".

"You moved it!" Skipper snarled.

"Well, it won't do much damage here now will it?" Deadshot smiled an evil grin. Skipper lunged at Deadshot who easily side stepped him, despite all of the months training with Slade, he still wasn't a match for Deadshot. _Can I really take him down? He's had years of practice, and how long have I been training? For a few months! I'm dead meat compared to him!_ Despite these thoughts he still attacked again.

"I admire your persistence, though I grow bored of this little chat, you must now excuse me, I have a city to destroy" Deadshot grinned and leapt up to a high window and leapt back out, Skipper flung himself at the window but hit a wall instead.

"Ow" Skipper fell back and hit the ground with a loud thud. It took him a moment to recover, and he slowly painfully sat up. He raised a flipper and rubbed it against his temple where most of the pain came from.

"Ow! Bad idea, very bad idea" Skipper murmured, his vision blurred with watery tears that had started to form. He blinked and they disappeared, there was no way he was going to cry over a simple head ache. He struggled to his feet and the pain increased. He glanced around trying to focus on the task at hand, suddenly he spotted an old large crate. He stumbled over to it and pushed it in front of the wall directly below the window. The crate was empty; if it had been full he would never have been able to move it. He jumped up onto the crate and leapt onto the window seal. Deadshot was long gone by now, but he might be able to pick up his trail. Skipper leapt and landed gracefully nearby. He stood up and looked around, he checked the area closely while looking for tracks, snagged fur, anything that could give him a clue as to where Deadshot had gone.

"I wish Slade were here, he would be able to pick up his trail" Skipper sighed, then he slapped himself in the face, only adding to the constant throbbing of his head.

"Slade's gone, quit wishing and get to work you big baby" Skipper scolded himself and started studying the area again. He did this for several minutes until the idea hit him like a bullet train.

"Duh!" Skipper slapped himself again and felt like a complete idiot. It was so obvious how he could find Deadshot, the stupid lemur had given him all the information he had needed, the lemur might as well have told him exactly where the bomb was, but in a way he had.

"It's in the most precious building in Denmark, the old palace!" Skipper said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, I was taking a break from writing, I'll be writing more chapters later on today.**

"Woah, that sure is tall" Skipper whistled, he was standing directly in front of the palace. Its five towers reached for the sky. Skipper stood staring at it for a moment before reminding himself to look for any points of entry. Skipper glanced at the coil f rope he had stolen from the warehouse that was now tucked underneath his flipper.

"I bet this could make it to that statue above the main entrance, from there I could use the rope again to make it to one of the towers and climb in. Then I just have to find the bomb and disarm it, but how I'm going to do that, I have no idea. And if I find Deadshot, I'll find a way to stop him permanently" Skipper talked himself through his plan as he uncoiled the rope and tied part of it in a slip knot and flung it at the statue, barely missing it.

"Ugh" he spat, he threw it again, this time succeeding. He tugged on the rope, ensuring it was sturdy before he started climbing. It was harder than he had thought. Back when Slade had been training him, they had had a rope in the training room that Slade had had them climb several times. This was much farther up than that rope had been and Skipper's muscles were starting to ache as his exhaustion slowly took over.

"No! I have to do this. For Slade, my family and everyone else that was ever hurt by him" Skipper forced himself to keep going, he was only two yards from the statue now. Skipper climbed the rest of the way up and slowly, agonizingly managed to pull himself up onto the statue and rested there for a moment before untying the rope from the statue and flung it at the closet tower, the one directly behind the statue. It caught, barely. Skipper tugged once on it and it came loose, he looked at the tower and realized with dread that there were no holds that were strong enough to hold his weight.

"I'll have to scale it" Skipper whispered hoarsely. _I can't, I just can't! Slade hardly covered that part of our training, and this like ten times bigger than anything we scaled in training! There's no way I can do this! But I have to, if I want to stop the bomb going off._

"_And how are you going to stop the bomb from going off; you don't know the first thing about bombs or anything like that smart-one" the voice of doubt suddenly became loud in his head. _Skipper started to tremble with uncertainty and fear.

"Come on Skipper, get a grip. You can do this!" Skipper shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and started towards the edge of the statue closet to the tower; he took one look down and felt himself freeze. It was much higher up than he had ever been before.

"Come on, Slade would say you're being a big baby, just jump and start climbing that's all you have to do, climb up to the tower's balcony and that's it. Skipper forced himself to move and got ready to jump, he found a small area where the stone was rougher than the rest; that would be where he would start climbing. He closed his eyes and took a leap of faith.

"Oof!" Skipper hit the tower, and started to fall but he managed to find foot and hand holds and rested there a moment, shocked.

"I-I-I did it" he smiled. "I did it". He instantly recalled Slade's words that the eagle used to say all the time.

"_I can't do it Slade!" Skipper had yelled staring up at the rope he was supposed to climb._

"_Skipper, listen to me boy, you're stronger than you'll ever know, and when you're scared sometimes it's for good reason, other times it's your heart telling you to take a leap of faith"_

"You were right Slade" Skipper said, and started scaling the tower and eventually made it to the balcony where he slipped through the railing and into the palace.

The next chapter is going to be really long so I decided to make this one short. Please comment on what you thought of this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**And sorry if Denmark doesn't have a president, I don't know what type of government they have.**

Skipper kept to the shadows as he tried to find out where the bomb was hidden, eventually he got lost.

"Great, some help I am to the Danes" Skipper muttered.

"Aw, are you lost little penguin?" Deadshot sneered. Skipper spun around to see Deadshot standing in the middle of the room, whatever room it was.

"Deadshot" Skipper snarled; he crept forward warily.

"Aw, are you still mad at me?" the lemur jeered, every insult only added to Skipper's fury. _Remember don't lose your temper, he'll use that to his advantage Skipper_ silently reminded himself. Deadshot barely moved as Skipper began to circle him. _Ok, don't attack directly, try to get behind him and catch him off guard that's my only chance!_ Deadshot moved so that he was always facing Skipper, this ticked the penguin off, this was wasting precious time.

"Last chance Lemur, deactivate the bomb and I won't hurt you" much he added silently.

"Ha, is that a threat?" Deadshot laughed, laughed at him. Skipper shook with anger.

"Creak" the sound of the floor creaking as someone walked over it caught both of their attentions. Skipper saw his chance and attacked Deadshot while he was distracted. The lemur spun around and socked Skipper in the face with a swift kick, sending the young penguin flying into the wall. Skipper hit the ground a moment later, stunned.

"Skipper, just give it up, he's obviously got you beat" Hans came into the room; he had been the one that had made the floor creak, as he walked across it.

"Hans? What are you doing here?" Skipper stammered, still in shock from the blow. Suddenly he noticed Hans was holding two seemingly ordinary sand-witches.

"What are those for puffin?" Deadshot asked, "are you having lunch with the president and here I thought you hated the Danes, silly me". Apparently it wasn't just Skipper he liked to torment.

"Shut up, this has nothing to do with you!" Hans snarled at Deadshot who mocked a hurt expression.

"And for your information Skipper" Hans turned his attention to his old comrade. "These are for the president, I'm replacing his lunch with them, as to kill him with poison thus creating mass panic in Denmark and exacting my revenge".

"You don't seem worried he'll stop you" Deadshot smiled evilly.

"He'll try and stop you from setting off the bomb" Hans pointed out, "I found a way to ensure you wouldn't be a problem Skipper, impressed?"

"How'd you even know about the bomb?"

"I have sources" Hans shrugged, and smiled, "not that it matters now"

"I will stop you"

"How? You must stop the bomb don't you" Hans sneered.

"I'll stop you first; I still have time till it goes off. Besides few are here right now, and we both know whose the better fighter" Skipper snarled, getting ready to fight.

"You'll have to catch me first" Hans retorted. All through this argument Deadshot had remained where he was and now finally spoke.

"Speaking of which I best be going and letting you two children resolve your-" he paused searching for a specific word, "differences" Skipper was so distracted by Hans's threat to kill the president, that he didn't even realize that Deadshot was sneaking off to activate his bomb.

"Enough of this! I will succeed and there's nothing you can do to stop me Skipper!" Hans took off down the hall with Skipper in hot pursuit. Hans slipped around the corner and vanished, Skipper glared at the hall way knowing his new enemy was hiding, it was one of Hans's typical tricks.

"I guess he got away" Skipper slipped back around the corner and almost as soon as he did so, heard foot steps. He peaked around the corner in time to see Hans slipping through an open door into a room marked

President's office, Do Not Enter! In big red letters. Skipper belly slid into the room and found Hans putting the sand-witches into a plastic bag replacing a ham sand-witch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Skipper approached the puffin, who gave a start of surprise.

"Skipper" he stood up and they slowly circled each other. Hans attacked first for once and punched at Skipper's face, Skipper quickly countered the blow and kick spun at Hans, who in response leapt onto a wall and bounced off onto the president's desk. Skipper flung himself at the puffin and they swiftly exchanged powerful punches, Hans managed to hit Skipper's stomach, but this let Skipper kick Hans in the beak sending the puffin tumbling backwards, off the desk.

"Oof" Hans gasped as he landed hard on his back, Skipper jumped down and walked over to him.

"Looks like I win" he growled.

"Not yet" Hans took off, throwing himself through the window, Skipper bolted over in time to see Hans land smoothly in a tree.

"He's gotten better" Skipper realized, he quickly dashed over to the president's lunch and started to grab one of the poisoned sand-witches when a human came in.

"What the-" it was a guard. He reached down and picked a struggling Skipper up. Two more humans came in, another guard and off course the president. The other guard picked up the sand-witch and took something out of his pocket and stuck it into the sand-witch.

"Why was this penguin messing with my food!" the president demanded in a thick accent.

"This sand-witch is poisoned! He was going to kill you!" the guard holding the sand-witch gasped.

"Kill that penguin!" the president ordered. "It must have been trained by our enemies to replace my food with the poisoned sand-witch!" Skipper would have died that day if it hadn't been for Deadshot's bomb, which went off at that very moment. The two guards and president were flung against the wall due to the force of the explosion, allowing Skipper to escape almost completely unharmed, except for a gash on his side. He stumbled out into the smoke filled hall and coughed.

'Deadshot, you blasted killed, I'll find you and stop you! I swear even if it takes my entire life to do it, I will stop you!" Skipper then managed to get out of the palace, but soon after was chased several times by angry Danes, it seemed that Hans had found a way to ensure Skipper would leave Denmark, even if it meant making the young penguin Denmark's enemy number one. Skipper found a way out of the country by hopping aboard a ship destined for South Africa, turns out, so did Deadshot. Skipper spent the entire time aboard the ship trying to catch the lemur but always ended up failing. When the ship made port somewhere in Africa, Deadshot left the ship and headed inland, with Skipper on his heels.

So what do you guys think?


	14. Chapter 14

Skipper sighed; he was sitting at a table in an all animal club somewhere in Africa. He watched the other animals dance happily or just talk and laugh with one another. He sighed again, he missed his friends, but his anger towards Hans was even stronger than anything. Hans had betrayed him. Even worse, he had failed his duty and promise to Slade to stop Deadshot, at least he had stopped the president from eating that poisonous sand-witch, even if it meant he was now public enemy number one.

"How can I stop Deadshot, if I can't even stop Hans from escaping" Skipper muttered miserable.

"Hey you ok Mr. penguin" a monkey of some sort asked him, her green eyes curious.

"I'm fine, and please don't call me that"

"What should I call you then?" the monkey asked.

"Skipper's fine" Skipper told her.

"I'm Minka" she said. "Now why are you so sad?"

"I'm not" he spat.

"No need to pretend, it's kind of obvious" she squeaked, "and as an employee of this bar I have to make all customers happy"

"It's nothing that you can help with Longtail" the nick name just slipped out before he could stop it.

Seeing that he was embarrassed, she merely smiled and said: "I don't know, but I know one thing that a lot of times makes animals smile when I show it to them, come on" She helped him to his feet and led him through the bar and into the basement.

"So what's so special about this place" h asked bored and tired. She took something out of an old box and handed it to him.

"Huh?" it was a book, a fairly large one at that. On the cover was a large white baboon with a sword in hand.

"Whose the monkey?"

"His name is General Shinjin, he's a legendary fighter. When someone had someone coming after him, they would call him and he would help them" she purred lovingly.

"Where can I find him?" he asked.

"Oh, uh. Sorry, he uh you know, passed on" she said awkwardly.

"Oh right, um so this book-" he motioned to the book.

"It shows how he lived, in comic form, cause well, none of us can read" she said. "Go ahead take a look" Skipper opened the book and glanced at the first page, it showed a young monkey sitting away from a large group of baboons. _That's how I feel right now_ Skipper thought.

"Shinjin was my great-great-great grandfather; he had this old saying that has been passed down in my family. He always said: that if you fail once and then fail again, you're doing it right. Nobody's perfect, and that one should always be learning throughout their life, if they do it allows them to do things that others could never do, which means that the more you learn the more dangerous you become." Minka had no idea how much those words of her precious General Shinjin meant to Skipper. Skipper flipped through it and stopped on a page when he saw that they had drawn out the monkey doing a move he had never seen before. He then had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Minka, can I stay down here to look at this, you know till the club closes down for morning" he asked, lying on his belly to look at the book.

"Sure, I'll be upstairs if you need anything" she said headingup the wooden stairs to where the main area of the club was. He waited a few moments to ensure she wasn't watching and jumped to his feet. He glanced at the book and started to copy the move, he brought up both flippers and began to do a front flip but instead of flipping, he landed on his flippers which flipped him onto his back. He landed heavily and ungracefully on the ground.

"This is going to be a long night" Skipper said happily. It would take him a few tries to get down each move, or maybe even more, but one thing for sure was that he would have new experience and maybe just maybe that would be enough to stop Deadshot, after all like that monkey had said, the more you learn the more dangerous you become. Hopefully it would be enough.

Ok so if you guys didn't know or didn't watch Lunacorn apocalypse or the dr. blowhole's revenge. The move one, General Shinjin was one of Skipper's idols and he did study his moves so I had to put something about the monkey in.


	15. Chapter 15

"So flipper's up, left foot back, and then punch with both flippers and then bring left foot forward and kick spin" Skipper slowly talked himself through the move.

"Nice moves, you could easily defeat that big bully of a lion up near the ridge" Minka said, she was sitting on the stairs watching him. This was the fifth night he had spent down here, on the third night he had let Minka see what he was doing, mainly because he had gotten lonely. She always stayed out of his way and sat on the stair way, when she wasn't needed at the club.

"Thanks" he said trying the move again, this time faster. He stopped after completing the move, "What lion?"

"Oh, Savage, at least that's what the human villagers call him, he's a man eater, tried multiply times to wreck the animal haunts too" Minka explained.

"Hm," Skipper glanced at the book then back at Minka who was still watching him.

"What's on your mind" she asked, noticing that he was spacing off.

"I think it's time to try out these moves in real combat" he smiled, and was about to ask where the lion lived when they heard screams from above in the club, both raced up the stairs and burst into the club.

"See that giant yellow thing with sharp teeth, that's Savage" Minka pointed to the biggest cat Skipper had ever seen. Big, but apparently not too smart, the lion fell for the old get yourself cornered and then move out of the way at the last minute move. Savage's head probable hurt by now.

"Help!" a small cheetah was about to be killed, Skipper didn't even realize what he was doing until he had done it. He leapt forward and rammed into the cheetah knocking it out of the way and leapt back to his feet, facing the beast.

"Leave them alone" he growled, their eyes locked and the lion laughed.

"Why should I? I'm the biggest thing here, there's nothing I fear"

"Well, that's about to change" Skipper sneered, he leapt onto the nearest table and bounced off soaring far above the lion's head, he rotated himself in mid-air so that his feet faced the ceiling and leapt off the ceiling and rotated so that his feet were facing the lion, and then a heart-beat later slammed into the lion with enough force that it knocked Savage off balance. This was one of the many moves he had learned from the book. Skipper leapt off, slightly stunned, but instead of falling backwards like he usually did, he remained on his feet.

"Wow" he heard the crowd say. He knew they were watching him, his every move. There was no way he wouldn't humiliate himself in front of them. The lion charged at him, and he reacted instinctively. He slid underneath the lion and did a hand stand, pressing his feet against the lion's belly and used every bit of strength to knock the lion onto his side. Skipper collapsed and struggled back to his feet as they lion roared. It was a deafening sound. Skipper felt his muscles screaming at him in protest as he leapt over the lion, avoiding a killing blow. The lion slammed into the wall at full speed. Skipper winced, that had to hurt, a lot. The lion collapsed and glared at Skipper, panting heavily.

"How come there are two of you?" he asked.

"Get out and don't come back!" Skipper spat, the lion to his surprise did as he was told and limped away. He-he listened to me! Skipper was stunned, he-that lion whose like ten times my size listened to me! His heart soared with happiness and new found confidence. Suddenly something slammed into him. He was about to punch it then he realized it was Minka and several other grateful animals hugging him.

"Thank you so much Sir!" the cheetah that he'd saved yelped.

"I-that was amazing Skipper" Minka said, she let go of him and smiled, "you're a hero".

"No Longtail" he'd accidently used the nick name again, "I'm just doing my job"

"Well, you're welcome here any time Skipper" the owner of the club, a stray dog walked over to him, eyes filled with relief.

"Thank you sir, but I think it's time to find someone that I came here to stop" Skipper told him.

"Can we help, we might be able to find them" Minka asked, tugging on his flipper.

"It's a lemur, goes by the name Deadshot" a few animals gasped with surprise, others merely nodded in understanding, almost all of the animals had heard about Deadshot.

"A worthy opponent for that murderer" the dog murmured. He glanced back up, "I'll see what I can do to help find out where he's been, it's the least I can do since you saved my club from being destroyed by that tyrant"

"Thank you" Skipper said.

"No Skipper, thank you. You saved my girlfriend from being killed" he glanced at the cheetah and Skipper knew he'd done a good thing.

"Hey let's get this party started!" Minka yelled to the band, who almost immediately started playing again.

"What are those" he asked her, pointing to an instrument that resembled a guitar but didn't make the same sound as one.

"Spanish guitar, I can teach you how to play it if you like" she said, "as a thank you for saving the club"

"Ok I guess one last night off won't hurt" Skipper followed her over to a quiet section of the bar and she left and came back with a guitar. She spent the next few hours teaching him how to play, after the second hour he got the hang of it. About fifteen or twenty minutes later the dog whose name Minka had told him was Sarge came back.

"Alright so I talked to some flamingos and they said that they'd heard word that Deadshot was heading to the coast to kill a family of dolphins. " Sarge told Skipper.

"Seems too easy" Skipper said.

"Most assassins are easy to find Skipper, it's stopping them that's hard, plus they found his latest victums, and the only survivor said that when he'd been tucked into his hiding spot he'd heard Deadshot mention something about dolphins" Sarge shrugged, "I used to be part of the police force here, the animal one, till it closed because everyone was so scared of Savage and other assassins"

"Might want to start that police force back up again" Skipper said as he left, "Thanks for your help Sarge".

"It's the least I could do Skipper, just don't let anyone know where you got this information from, I don't want to be Deadshot's next target" Sarge shuttered, obviously he was afraid of the lemur.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sarge was right" Skipper whispered, he was hiding behind several ferns staring out at a beach where Deadshot stood by the water, talking to a family of dolphins, his back to Skipper.

"But Deadshot, Mila, she's too young, as is Tommy, you can't take them!" the moth dolphin wailed.

"Why don't they just swim away?" Skipper wondered. Suddenly he noticed the family was trapped in a net, they couldn't simply swim away.

"Oh yes I can" Skipper remembered those words from when Deadshot had murdered his father in cold blood.

"Not this time" Skipper flung himself from his hiding place and rammed into Deadshot before he sliced the dolphin's throat. The lemur had already pulled the knife out and cut the mother's side instead of her throat. Deadshot had Skipper pinned in a heart-beat.

"You!" he hissed, "I thought I ditched you back in the Denmark".

"You thought wrong!" Skipper spat, he kicked at Deadshot's belly. He then leaned toward's the lemur's arm and bit down hard. Blood used into his beak, it tasted awful, but it had been enough to allow him to throw Deadshot off him.

"Why are you so interested in taking kids from their parents?" Skipper snarled remembering his own family's death.

"Simply little penguin, they owe me a life, sometimes more than one, and when they hand them over, I simply kill them. Like I should have done with you, but you were the lucky one, I was feeling generous that day, hoping that a new survivor would bring more fear to my name but you've become just a nusaince, it's time to finnsih you off once and for all!" Skipper felt Deadshot's claws rip through his back. Skipper did a hand stand and kicked out at Deadshot's head, stunning him long enough for Skipper to grab the knife and throw it in the water, where the father dolphin grab it and cut his family free, the dolphins took off in a heart-beat, leaving Skipper alone on the beach with a killer.

"Say hello to your father for me boy!" Deadshot lunged at Skipper, who leapt back to avoid the flying claws and fangs that could easily end his mission and life.

"I'm not dead yet!" Skipper acted as if he were going to kick Deadshot who jumped to avoid having his legs kicked out from under him, but instead of kicking Skipper punched, hitting Deadshot square in the stomach. Deadshot stumbled back, his golden eyes gleaming with so much fury, that Skipper instinctively took a step back. Suddenly the sound of a boat interrupted their fight, Deadshot glanced at the boat and bolted.

"I have other plans and many others to kill, and lives to ruin, but believe me boy we'll meet again and when we do, I'll kill you!" Deadshot flung himself onto the boat and Skipper dived into the water trying to catch the boat. He couldn't keep up with the boat while on the surface so he dived into the water and started swimming like he was catching fish, except his fish was a boat. He didn't catch it, it was too fast for him to keep up for long. Skipper was forced to retreat back to shore, humiliated, but happy. He may not have been able to stop Deadshot from escaping but he had foiled the lemur's plans to kill the dolphin family, which was by now long gone. Not only that, he knew where the ship was going to make port, he had heard the captain of the ship talking to one of the passengers, humans were very loud. He just had to get there before they did, otherwise he was going to lose Deadshot again; the boat was heading to Denmark.

"I'm coming for you Deadshot, and just maybe for you too Hans" Skipper smiled, there was no doubt now, he was getting better at his job.


	17. Chapter 17

**I bet Kowalski would find this chapter very interesting . . . **

Skipper growled in frustration, this was absolutely ridiculous. He had spent the last three months, which marked him as a year and a two months old, trying to track down Deadshot who'd done something in Denmark before heading to Italy where Skipper stopped him from killing some cats, but then failed at stopping him from killing a circus tiger, then the lemur had headed to America, Skipper's home country. After that, Skipper had lost the lemur's trail, which he was now trying to pick up again. Currently he had snuck into a train that was heading for some animal park in New York, at least he thought it was in New York, any way the place was called Coney Island. That was where Deadshot's latest victim had lived, and where Skipper was going to try and pick up the killer's trail.

"That's a king of hearts" Skipper had learned how to play several card games in Italy when he had spent the weekend at a hotel that Deadshot's targets had been staying at, he had even come up with a pretend identity as Black Jack. Suddenly the train stopped and Skipper looked up.

"We're here" Skipper muttered, he opened the train car and looked out; people had gathered at the head of the train, they were taking out crates of fish.

"Mm, fish" Skipper sighed dreamily, fish was the best thing ever. He shook his head quickly snapping him out of his day dream,

"Time to get to work" he hopped out of the train and slipped unnoticed into the water park filled with aquatic animals, such as dolphins, other penguins and other animals. Human footsteps and voice were coming closer, Skipper looked around for a hiding spot; he soon found one, a nearby stadium like area with a pool in the middle.

"Perfect" he whispered and belly slid down to the pool and ducked underneath one of the benches hiding himself completely.

"I'll wait till this place closes, then I'll get to work" Skipper yawned, curling up under the bench, within minutes he was fast asleep.

"Hi" Skipper woke with a start when something wet poked him,

"Ow!" he'd hit his head on the bench.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to startle you pen-goo-wen" a male cheerful voice said. Skipper scooted out from under the bench and rubbed his head.

"It's penguin, not pen-goo-wen" he said crankily.

"Sorry, it's how I learned to say it" the young dolphin shrugged, he was swimming beside the edge of the pool watching Skipper, and presumable around the same age.

"It's fine" Skipper shrugged and stifled a gasp.

"Y-your eye" he stammered. The young dolphin glanced down sighing.

"It was burned in an accident with the ring of fire" he explained. The dolphin's left eye was badly scarred.

"I-I'm sorry, it was rude of me" Skipper apologized.

"No, it's fine, happens all the time" the dolphin replied.

''What's the ring of fire?" Skipper asked.

"It's a hoop that's on fire, I have to jump through it because of the stupid humans for their stupid shows" the dolphin muttered darkly.

"Why would they want you to do that?" Skipper had never heard of this before.

"For entertainment I suppose" the dolphin said, "I wish that they would at least give me something to cover my eye so that it doesn't look so well, stupid"

"What's your name Blowhole" by now Skipper called civilians by nick names for their species; it no longer bothered him by the fact that he rarely used animals' real names.

"Flippy, and yours"

"Skipper, wait here Flippy, I might have a solution to your little scar problem" Skipper headed back up the stairs and towards a gift-shop. He came back with plenty of paper clips, two double A batters, the small ones and a few other electronics that he had found in the gift-shop, helping civilians had become somewhat regular for Skipper, and he enjoyed it, so why not help the dolphin while he was here.

"What are you doing?" Flippy asked when Skipper started to build something out of the supplies.

"Using that stupid and boring but useful thing called science" Skipper replied, Slade had taught him and Hans how to build things and hack computers, it had been Skipper's least favorite lesson, there had been no action just mental thinking and brain power. Not that Skipper had a problem with using brain power to come up with a plan, he just didn't see the importance of creating things that would most likely blow up, at least he knew this little invention wouldn't, mainly because Slade had had him build it during that week that he had taught them science-y things.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Flippy stared in wonder at the thing Skipper held in his flippers. It was like an eye-patch except instead of string it was paper clips, and the patch was the two batters taped together. Flippy let Skipper put it on him.

"Any pain or problems with it?" Skipper asked. He hated using science to solve problems, but the happiness in the dolphin's eye made up for it.

"No, thanks Skipper" he purred, the dolphin looked down at his reflection,

"Looks a little weird, but it looks a whole lot cooler than just a burned eye" Flippy smiled.

"Anyway, I'm looking for a seal named Tera, know where she is?"

"Yeah, two habitats down from mine" Flippy tilted his head in the direction of Tera's habitat.

"Ok thanks Blowhole, I mean Flippy" Skipper corrected himself, he liked the dolphin and he didn't Flippy to think he was making fun of him, it had only happened once but still. Skipper headed over to the seal's habitat and called down

"Tera?"

"Someone call me?" a high pitched and excited voice said, a head popped out of the water, her yellow eyes sparkling.

"Tera I presume?"

"Yep, and you are?"

"Skipper, I'm tracking a lemur named-"

"A lemur, like that one meanie lemur that killed my sister Tory, I don't like him, if you find him tell him he's a bully and that I don't like him." The seal babbled.

"Did he say anything when he left?"

"Do I look like I'm all ear?" Tera snapped, and continued to Blabber.

"She not much help?" Flippy had dragged himself out of the water and over to where Skipper was. This impressed him, the dolphin was clearly fairy strong.

"Yeah, need to find a lemur called Deadshot and she's the only possible help, so this isn't good" Skipper explained.

"Maybe I can help?" Flippy suggested.

"How?"

"This lemur's a killer right?"

"Yeah"

"And killers like big explosive toys right?"

"Uh huh"

"Well, tomorrow night is the Scientific convention, they'll have lots of things like that there I'm sure"

"Great thanks, but how'd you know about that?"

"I-I like building things, science stuff, I was hoping that I could find a way to go there, but it's hard dragging myself that far" Flippy explained.

"You know what Blowhole, you helped me so I'll help you. You're going to that convention with me, just be alert alright?" Skipper told him.

"Really! That's great! This is the best day of my life!" Flippy didn't even seem bothered by Skipper's nick name for him.

_What do you guys think?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Please leave anything that Skipper has mentioned in the series that happened in his past below in the comments so I can make this fanfiction as close to what happened as I can.**

"This is so cool" Flippy whispered, he was lying on a wooden board with a tarp over it, the board was on the top of a wagon that Skipper had pulled into the bushes that were near the convention.

"Alright Flippy, where would the most weapon like inventions be?" Skipper asked.

"Most likely on the northern side" Flippy was proving useful, he could read the map of the convention, while Skipper could only spell his name.

"Alright be back" Skipper belly slid off and ducked quickly underneath a table, he watched the humans stare in wonder at the strange devises for a moment before making a mental note at which one was more dangerous.

"Invisibility ray, love potion creator, Mind switcher devise, h-m nothing bad so far, wait" Skipper leaned forward slightly to see what appeared to be a small button like laser, that when it wasn't being used emitted a red glowing light in the middle.

"Oh no" Skipper whispered, there was a dark lemur like shape in the bushes near where the laser device rested. He snuck forward and ducked underneath another table just in time to see Deadshot reach up and grab the devise.

"No!" Skipper raced out from underneath the table and chased after the lemur, whom always seemed to be only a few feet in front of him. Suddenly Deadshot leapt for a tree, only to be knocked back down by Flippy! Skipper hadn't even realized they had reached the bushes where Skipper had left the dolphin.

"What the-" Deadshot stumbled to his feet, glaring at Skipper, he did a front flip and rammed into Skipper, this move caught him off guard resulting in him being slammed into a nearby tree, stunning him.

"Leave him alone lemur!" Flippy gained the lemur's attention. Deadshot spun around and watched Flippy for a moment before saying:

"Poor little dolphin, that hurt eye must attract much unwanted attention, but you must like the attention because you used to not get it, probable because you were terrible at your job. Now when anyone sees you, they feel sorry for you, that's why your friend here"-Deadshot nodded at Skipper who was still stunned, but trying to find his feet.-"helped you, do you really want to be pitied all your life. It's a real shame too, being upstaged by simple humans when you have so much potential at becoming a great scientist or inventor. After all you seem to know far more than the boy does about the things on display here"

"I'm not a boy!" Skipper stammered, he lunged at Deadshot who punched him in the stomach, Skipper counter attacked by kicking the lemur in the jaw.

"I don't need anyone's pity!" Flippy spat at Deadshot furious.

"He's just trying to get you mad, don't listen to him Blowhole!" Skipper explained, while fighting Deadshot. The killer seemed to be able to infuriate Flippy while fighting Skipper.

"I bet you hate those humans who made you jump through that little hoop, and they put it on fire just to add more excitement without thinking how easily you could have been hurt didn't they?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't need your sympathy!" Flippy shouted angrily.

"No, but I bet you wish you could create things like these humans can" Deadshot knocked Skipper off his feet, who managed to punch him in the arm at the elbow.

"You know you can create and invent things that the rest of us can only imagine, things that could allow to get even with the humans who treated you so" Deadshot's words reminded Skipper of what Hans had done.

"Ignore him Flippy! Revenge isn't the answer to anything" Skipper tried to reason with the dolphin.

"But aren't you after me boy, because of what I did to your family, if that isn't revenge I don't know what is" Deadshot purred.

"I'm trying to stop you so you can never kill another animal or human again! You're a killer that's why I've been chasing you all over the world, you need to be stopped, you've killed and hurt countless animals and people" Skipper snarled.

"Give up lemur, we've got you beat!" Flippy slapped the lemur with his flipper when the lemur got too close.

"You'll have to catch me first" Deadshot managed to climb into a nearby tree, which Skipper did a wall jump on with another tree to reach the branch where Deadshot was standing. Before Skipper landed on the branch, Deadshot tossed the devise at Flippy, who easily caught it.

"Here's a little gift of our time spent together dear Flippy" Deadshot did a fake salute and raced off, easily ditching Skipper.

"You ok?" Skipper hopped down from the tree and walked ovr to Flippy who was examining the devise.

"I'm fine" the dolphin sounded different as if he were thinking.

"Ok, well we better be getting you back to the Coney Island aquarium" Skipper said.

"Yeah guess so" Skipper tried to ignore the feeling but he couldn't deny his fear at what the dolphin was thinking about.


	19. Chapter 19

**Please leave anything that Skipper has mentioned in the series that happened in his past below in the comments so I can make this fanfiction as close to what happened as I can.**

"_So you're not staying?" Flippy sighed as Skipper checked a map on possible locations Deadshot would go._

"_No, I have to stop Deadshot" Skipper rolled up the map and stuck it under the bench where he had stashed it earlier during the day, now that it was night, it was the perfect time to head out._

"_What do you want me to do with the devise" Flippy said, noses the small devise on the side of the pool, where Skipper was standing._

"_You can keep it if you like" Skipper told him, "anyway I'd better get going; I'll see you around Blowhole"._

"_See you later Skip" Flippy called as Skipper took off._

Skipper sighed, he still couldn't believe he'd let Deadshot escape again. His goodbye to Flippy had been a hurried one, but one that he wouldn't forget anytime soon, despite himself he had enjoyed having someone around who was always asking questions about what he did.

"Stop daydreaming and focus" Skipper told himself, he shifted in the small crevice he had squeezed himself into, it was the perfect spot to watch the ally where Deadshot was going to threaten a cat by the name of Peirce, who had valuable information regarding the animal spies, this was the first time Skipper had heard of them, mainly from an old friend of Slade's namely Harley, who had gone after Deadshot upon learning of Slade's death. Skipper had managed to convince her to go back to her home, and had assured her that he was going to bring Deadshot down, no matter what it took. Suddenly a grey cat leapt into the ally, to Skipper's surprise, he had a collar with gadgets on it, and a tiny radio built in.

"This is Agent fifty-two, I have completed my mission" the old cat rasped.

"Is that so Peirce?" Deadshot's voice made Skipper tremble in fury; he wouldn't screw this mission up. The cat spun around and attacked only to be shot by the hand gun in Deadshot's paws. The cat hit the ground hard on his side and struggled to his feet, gripping his left fore-arm which had been grazed by the bullet.

"Now please tell me more about where your organization makes birth, or who your boss is" Deadshot purred.

"Classified" the cat hissed.

"Really" Deadshot aimed the gun at the cat's chest, Peirce backed up into the wall.

"Come on, a little farther Deadshot, and I'll be able to take you down" Skipper muttered in frustration.

"Ok, ok, my organization is from Britain, I don't know where though I swear, Captain Buck Rock Gut meets me in London to give me my assignments." Peirce wasn't very good at holding his tongue for his friend's safety.

"And your mission" Deadshot motioned for the cat to continue.

"To find information regarding the Red Squirrel's escape, forty years ago, we've been trying to find where he went and put him back in the splinter cell, a secret jail for criminals who have tried more than once to take over the world." The cat continued to blab. Skipper found this story as interesting as the General Shinjin story.

"And where's Buck Rock Gut now?"

"I don't know, he stays at his underground HQ for most of the time, unless he's called into action"

"Well you better call him into action then" Deadshot moved into range for Skipper's planned attack. Skipper checked his position one last time before dropping out of the crevise, bounced off the wall and slammed into Deadshot, knocking the lemur off his feet.

"Wha-" Deadshot had no time to react before the cat took the gun and pointed it at the lemur, while Skipper pinned him down.

"You know what Lemur, you should have killed me when you had the chance, cause now, you're going to the splinter cell" Skipper snarls softly, insultingly.

"Gangsters! Gangsters! Penguin and cat gangsters!" Skipper glances up to see a ferret wearing a peace sign necklace and strange looking glasses.

"Stay calm civilian, this lemur is under arrest for murder" Skipper growled.

"Murder? How could such an innocent looking animal kill someone" the ferret stumbles forward to get a closer look at Deadshot.

"Back off hippie" Peirce hisses.

"No, no, no. This is not the way to go about things, violence is never the answer" the hippie continues.

"Sure it is" Skipper spat.

"My brothers and sisters please come and help me teach these youngsters about peace and love" the hippie yells, almost instantly nearly two dozen other animals, all small, come into the ally. They all came forward to hug Skipper and Peirce, the cat jumped back out of range, Skipper wasn't as lucky. He leapt back to avoid them, and Deadshot grabbed his leg, causes him to fall onto his back, the first hippie tripped over Deadshot and landed ungracefully on Skipper's right flipper.

"OW!" he screamed, ripping his wing out from under the hippie, cause him even more pain. Deadshot flew out from under the mass of hippies and fled from the scene, causing Skipper to curse for the first time in his life,

"Hoover Dam!" he spat, holding his injured flipper close to him.

"No cursing dear boy, we don't want all your filth in Hoboken" another said.

"This place is already filthy" Skipper snarled, this took the hippies off guard, and then their eyes narrowed and their heads lowered.

"Just back away slowly boy" Peirce whispered to him, Skipper did this and the hippies followed.

"Run" that was all Skipper heard Ppeirce say before the hippies, despite their peace loving nature got violent, and then next thing he knew, he was waking up in a small, colorful room, lying on a cat bed. Peirce stood over him,

"Where am I?" Skipper muttered, he glanced over at his injured flipper and was shocked to find it covered in bandages.

"New York, Central Park zoo actually, One of the hippies hit you pretty hard, knocked you out cold, after they left, I took you to the nearest zoo, and well the vet took care of you, heard him say you got a broken wing, I came in after they left" Peirce explained.

"I need to get back after Deadshot, I would've had him if not for the stupid hippies" Skipper tried to get up, but Peirce refused to let Skipper stand.

"No, you need to recover first, where's your HQ, I'll take you there" Peirce offered.

"I don't have a HQ" Skipper gasped, surprised by the pain in his flipper, he struggled to sit up, he felt light headed.

"Where was the last place you stayed at?" Peirce asked, "I'll take you there instead."

"Coney island; there's a theme park there, with a small zoo, I have a comrade there" Skipper mumbled.

"Ok I'll take you there in the morning" Peirce promised, "but for right now just rest"

"Ok" Skipper lay back down without complaint, his flipper still burned with pain and he was still light headed, and had little strength left, but before he fell back asleep he asked Peirce:

"You know something Peirce?"

"Hm" Pierce showed he was listening.

"I really don't like hippies" Skipper said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Please comment below if you want to see Kowalski and Rico in the later chapters, there has to be three "Yes's" for this to happen otherwise I will not include them in this fanfiction.**

Skipper sighed, he was lying in his new habitat at Coney island, Flippy's habitat was right next door to his. Before he had left the Central Park zoo, the vet had given him a shot to ensure no infection while he was being transported to Coney Island, Peirce had found a way to get Skipper transferred there. Skipper never wanted to be anywhere near needles again, it had hurt when it pierced his skin in his flipper, and it reminded him of the knife that Deadshot had used to kill so many of his victims. Skipper shuddered.

"Why does he just stand there?" a little boy asked his mother.

"I don't know sweetie, hey Mr. Alakar, why doesn't this penguin act like a penguin" the mother said pointing at Skipper.

"I don't know Ma'm, he just acts weird, though I think it might because he's recovering from a broken wing" the zookeeper said frowning. _Don't penguins just do whatever they like doing? Hoover Dam! I forgot that they can't know I'm a commando, they'd ship me off to the nearest government facility faster than I can say oops. Ok, so um, do I just swim and waddle around, I-I don't remember anything my parents did to entertain the visitors; maybe that would convince them that I'm just a cute and cuddly penguin. Wait! That's it! _Skipper tucked his beak under his uninjured wing and glanced up, almost shyly at the visitors.

"Aw, look mom, he's shy" a nearby little girl who had been watching a seal of some sort. She and her parents and older brother came over to Skipper's habitat to watch him. Surprised that he had gained the attention of other visitors he lifted his head, and took a step back, accidently causes him to fall over a log and into his pool. The sudden cold water came as a shock, but he eventually struggled to the surface; normally he wouldn't have a problem with swimming, in fact he was a great swimmer, but his broken flipper made it hard. As he scrambled onto the land part of his habitat, the crowd awed at him.

"Want to throw him some fish" the zookeeper asked, holding a bucket of fish towards the growing crowd of visitors. Soon Skipper was wagging his butt and waving to the audience, it got him plenty of fish, and he was stuffing himself with some Kipper and salmon when something different and colorful was thrown into the habitat.

"Hey no throwing snow cones to him" the zookeeper yelled starting to reach for his keys so he could get into Skipper's habitat and take it away from him. Skipper bolted towards it and licked it.

"Mm, yum, this is the best thing ever! Why have I never heard of this before" Skipper licked it again, and again before the zookeeper took it away. The zookeeper muttered something angrilt to the kid who had thrown it and walked away.

"Mm, seems operation Cute and cuddly was effective" Skipper murmured. "I wonder if I can do another mission with my wing still broken, Hm, maybe operation snow cone."

**Keep reading, someone very special is coming up in the next few chapters, I'm sure you guys will love to **_**meet**_** them.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Please comment below if you want to see Kowalski and Rico in the later chapters, there has to be three "Yes's" for this to happen otherwise I will not include them in this fanfiction.**

"You should ask her out Skip" Flippy said, they were swimming around in Flippy's habitat before the park, which Skipper had was named Seaville, opened.

"I don't have a crush on her" Skipper replied, before ducking below the surface,

When he resurfaced Flippy replied "You've been mooning over her since she got here Skipper"

"Have not"

"Yes you have" Flippy replied.

"Shut up!" Skipper spat, flustered, he had never had an interest in any female before, probable because at the time he had been young, but now at around three years old . . . _No, I don't have time for girls._

"I have to complete my mission first" Skipper added, turning away to head back to his own habitat, Flippy rested a flipper on Skipper's shoulder, effectively stopping him.

"What are you going to do when you complete your mission Skipper, this mission won't last forever" Flippy pointed out, voicing Skipper's worst fears aloud, what would he do? This was all he knew.

"Not if I encounter anymore hippies" Skipper muttered darkly.

"Flippy!" a female voiced called out, Skipper's head jerked up and he and Flippy glanced in it's direction.

In the pool swam a young and very beautiful female dolphin, she's was probable only a few months old at most.

"Who's this?" Skipper asked, grateful for a change of subject.

"This is my baby sister Doris" Flippy said introduces him, "Sis, this is my comrade Skipper"

"Hi" she said shyly, then noticed Flippy's new eye-patch "what's that?"

"My eye-patch" Flippy said proudly. Skipper had told his friend that he could use the devise if he disabled it as a new eye patch so it would look cooler, and it did. Skipper had been impressed when the young dolphin had in fact done it by himself, without any assistence from Skipper.

"Hey sis, do you have any dating advice for Skipper here, I think he needs some" Skipper felt the blood run to his cheeks in embaressment as soon as Flippy said this.

"Do not" Skipper mumbled half heartedly.

"It's ok to be nervous, just find a good time to ask her out" Doris told him.

"Come on Skipper, if not for yourself, then do it for Doris and I" Flippy said.

"Fine" Skipper gave in, it wasn't worth arguing about. " I'll go ask her right now".

Five minutes later in penguin habitat . . . . . .

Skipper stood watching Karen, the beautiful young penguin that had stolen his heart, would she break it and throw it away as Hans had done? He glanced back at the dolphin habitat as soon as Flippy noticed this he waved Skipper on. _What if she makes fun of my name? Several animals that I've met have done that, they said it was childish, and a name for a coward. No, come on Skipper, get a grip! You've taken on one of the world's fearsome assassins, you can ask a girl out._

"Um, hi, Karen is it?" Skipper said nervously addressing her.

"Huh? Oh hi, I haven't seen you around a lot, uh what's your name?" her voice is like honey.

"I-I-um I'm-uh" She gave him a weird look when he stammered, so he quickly blurted out "Two-bit-Hood-Jack the Knife!"

"Oh, well isn't that a nice name" she looked a little scared by his name.

"Uh, my parents had a lot of kids, and they ran out of middle names, so they called me that, but uh my friends call me Jack" Skipper hated lying to her, it felt like something was stuck in his throat, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jack" she smiled at him, it was warm smile and it melted his insides.

"_Don't go soft on me Solider!" he could almost hear Slade saying. Just ask her out, that's all you have to do, what's the worst that could happen?_

_The world could explode. _Skipper mentally slapped himself when he thought that. _You're just being paranoid. _

"Yeah uh it's was nice meeting you two Karen" Skipper subconciously scratched the back of his head when he added, "Um I was wondering if you know, if you would go out on a date with me". He braced himself for the worst.

"Sure, I'd loved too Jack" she said, smiling shyly. Skipper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I'll pick you up for our date at your cave, be ready by six" he said, smiling. She nodded and walked away, she paused at the entrance to her cave and looked over her shoulder and called to him:

"I'll be looking forward to it Jack!"

"So am I" Skipper murmured happily, then he belly slid over to Flippy and told them what happened:

"Well, bad thing is you lied about who you are, but I'm sure you can tell her the truth later, better start getting ready Skipper, it's four-thirty" Flipper said when Skipper had finished his tale.

"Excuse me" Skipepr spun around to see someone he hadn't expected to see again.

It was Peirce, the cat who'd helped him get back to Seaville after he was injured.

"P-Peirce?" Skipper said in astonishment.

"Can we talk privately for a second?" Peirce nodded towards a quiet area of the park, Skipper nodded numbly and followed him silently over to the area.

"Are you trying to throw everything you've worked for away Skipper!" Peirce exclaimed, his eyes gleaming furiously.

"What? Wait, how'd you know my name, I never told you!" Skipper took a step back warily.

"You're not the only one who has sources they can go to, and my boss after hearing about what you did, thinks that you would make an exelent spy" Peirce explained.

"This is all about being a spy? Well you can tell your boss that I'm not interested, I may have lost my old team, but I'm not looking for a new one, ever. I have my own missions, my own plans and I like my freedom thank you very much, I'm not someone's personal puppet" Skipper started to walk away but Peirce jumped in front of him and snarled savagely.

"I heard your conversation with the dolphin and truthfully he's right. You have to start thinking about what you're going to do when you catch that murderous lemur, you can't go back to a normal life Skipper. You will never be normal, you've stepped onto a path, one you can never escaped, and you can't ever be rid of. Even if you somehow manage to act normal and find a nice place to settle down, you'll long for this life, the action and excitement will call your name. My boss is giving you a future worthwhile, and commandoes like yourself never last long after completing their sole mission, if you haven't noticed Skipper, you're no longer a hatchling, a youngster, an apprentice just trying to learn the basics, you're dangerous, and if you made a wrong move could make yourself an enemy of my organization, Fifty-two Fangs, and a possibly dangerous foe is something my boss and council will not overlook. It's join an organization or die"

"I'm not going to join your Fifty-two fangs just because you'll threaten me, who says I won't find something else to do after I defeat Deadshot?" Skipper snarled back, fury rising in his throat. He dug his feet into the ground; it was all he could do to keep himself from screaming and slapping the stupid feline.

"Make your choice wisely Skipper, I'll be back to hear what your choice is when you've healed fully, think about it Skipper" Peirce said, walking away. Leaving Skipper glowering at him in sheer disgust and fury.

When the cat was out of earshot Skipper snarled under his breath "I will never join an organization that threatens to kill me, even if it means going into the shadows for a while, but the blood of the innocent that is spilled by Deadshot when I'm in hiding, will be on their paws and flippers, not mine"

Later that night . . . .

Skipper adjusted his bow tie that Flippy had insisted he wear for his very first date. It was six and he was standing outside Karen's cave, a moment later she appeared, looking absolutely stunning in the moon light, her black feathers looked silver in the moon light and the mascara she'd put on brought out her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"You look . . . beautiful" Skipper told her, offering her his flipper, she took it and they headed away from the penguin habitat, towards the gift shop where he had set up a small area that would be perfect for their date, it was salmon and lobster, he hoped she would like it, after words he'd hoped to take her dancing or at least to walk her home.

"So Jack, where are we heading?" she asked.

"You'll see" Skipper told her smiling. Despite being extremely excited for his very first date, he was still furious about what Peirce had said, and what Skipper had said to him, well he'd meant every word.

When he'd brought her to the perfect sized table, light by candle-light, and had scooted her chair out for her and had taken his own seat, and revealed the night's dinner, Karen spoke:

"This is really nice Jack, I love salmon" she took a bite of hers, as did he.

"So Karen, what other zoos have you been at?" Skipper asked, from the thirty minute lecture Flippy and Doris had given him about dating, it was important to engage in small talk.

"Oh, I've been at lots of zoos, mainly because I was in route to different zoos until I was an adult, I've lived in zoos in California, Florida, Kansas, Michigan, Colorado, even Hawaii" she said, her eyes batted at Skipper, melting his heart. _Who says after I've caught Deadshot that I can't live a normal life, sure I won't be able to pretend the last three years of my life didn't happen, but that doesn't mean I can't be happy with someone I love, someone like Karen, I could settle down, start a family, and I'd be able to protect them too. Sure, I would miss the action and adventure, but I would still be happy._

"How many have you lived at?" she asked, curious. This question sent a prick of alarm through him, he had no intention of revealing his secret identity to her, he had started to realize that he needed to be more careful about what he said to others that he barely knew, once she gains my trust.

"Oh, I lived at a zoo in Nevada, you know near Las Vegas, Topeka's zoo, a few in Montana, one in Virginia, and then here" he said, it wasn't truly a lie, he just wasn't telling the entire truth, he had been to those places, sometimes in a zoo, but mostly when he had lived with Slade and been tracking down Deadshot.

"So what is the story behind your name Jack, I mean Two-bit-Hood-Jack the knife is an impressive name" she leaned forward, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"Well it's not much of a story, my parents were kind of you know drunk when they named me, I'm just glad they didn't name me something weirder, like Princess Precious" Skipper chuckled at his own joke, and Karen laughed. Suddenly a slow song came on the radio and Skipper turned to look at Karen, she offered him her flipper.

"Want to dance?" she asked.

"I-I-I don't know how" Skipper admitted softly.

'I'll teach you" she took him away from the table and had him put his flippers around her waist, she put her flippers onto his shoulders and they rocked back and forth until Skipper spun her around and then went back to rocking back and forth.

"This is really nice Skipper" she murmured, "thanks for tonight"

"You're welcome-" he stopped midsentence and stopped dancing and stared at her in shock.

"Wait! I never told you my name was Skipper, I told you my name was Jack" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I-um heard the dolphin call you that. I thought it was a nick name" she said nervously, glancing around. Skipper felt his heart break in that instant, felt it shattering into a million pieces, wetness stung his eyes, but he forced the tears back, it had been too good to be true.

"You're lying, you're not a normal penguin, you're a spy working for Fifty-two fangs organization" he took her flippers off him and stepped back. She bowed her head in sorrow.

"I'm sorry but yes, they sent me on a mission to gain your trust and convince you to join, I'm really sorry Skipper, I really do like you, and I don't want them to harm you, I still ove you, I didn't think you'd be as nice or a gently man, or as handsome. Can we please forget the spy thing and just enjoy the rest of our date?" she asked, he wanted to believe her, but his heart couldn't find the pieces of itself to repair itself, somewhere in the back of his mind a voice told him she was lying, she didn't care about him, she didn't love him, and because he'd been foolish enough to think that she actually liked someone like him, he'd paid the price with his broken and bleeding heart.

"No, we're done, goodbye Karen" he left her standing there in the gift-shop, as he entered his habitat alone, he felt tears slipping down his face, no matter how much he wanted them to just go away.

"I shot for the stars, and missed a thousand miles, and now I've paid the price" Skipper murmured, "and now I realize that maybe just maybe, love's too high a risk to take, maybe I'll try again, but for now, it's time to find the pieces to my broken heart and put them back together.

What do you guys think of this chapter, special thanks to Aquade for stating in the comments that Skipper had a secret identity as Two-bit-hood Jack the knife, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Please comment on what you thought.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Please comment below if you want to see Kowalski and Rico in the later chapters, there has to be three "Yes's" for this to happen otherwise I will not include them in this fanfiction.**

_Eight years._

Eight years I've been hiding in the jungles of Mexico, Skipper thought, he was leaning against a hotel in Mexico, watching the streets in front of him; the sun had already left the sky, leaving the moon and stars as the sources of light. _It hasn't been a complete waste of my time though, there's certainly some . . . . interesting information on Deadshot here, some that I would never have encountered unless I chose this place as my hiding spot from Peirce and the rest of the Fifty-Two fangs organization._ In that time he had discovered that Deadshot's home was in Mexico, and what his real name was. Before his wing had healed completely from the injury he had received from some hippies when he had caught Deadshot temporarily, he had told Flippy, his dolphin friend, well only friend besides Harley, she sometimes visited him, that he had to leave for a while and that they may never see each other again, he had also explained why and Flippy had understood that he had to do what he had done. _I wonder what he's been doing since I last saw him _Skipper thought, _does he miss me? Does he know how much I miss him? I can't stay here any longer, I know everything I need to know to defeat Deadshot, I know exactly who he's going after and when, I even know why. I just have to wait until my . . . associate gets here._

"Hola Senor Skipper, Mi el jefe decir a conocer su en el abandnado el café la tienda (Hello Mr. Skipper, my boss say to meet her at the abandoned coffee store)" a light brown small dog with very pointy ears barked at him softly in Spanish. Skipper smiled and nodded and quickly told the dog in Spanish that he would meet her there in a few. Skipper remembered the first time he had been in Mexico and an animal had talked to him, Harley had been with him at the time.

"_Senor, ¿quieres un pez" a small bird had asked him. _

"_Harley, are you sure you know who won't find me here?" Skipper had ignored the bird and asked Harley what he had feared at the time. Not that he ever showed fear now._

"_They won't Skip I promise." She had replied, her fur starting to turn grey from age._

"_Senor, ¿quieres un pez" a small bird had asked him again, more persistently this time; he spun around to confront him._

"_I don't speak Chinese!" he spat frustrated he didn't understand him. _

"_Skipper, this is Mexcio, they speak Spanish" Harley told him then turned to the bird and spoke to him swiftly in Spanish, resulting in the bird leaving them alone._

By now Skipper not only was fluent in the language but also knew how to play the Spanish guitar, as it had become a hobby of his, he usually played a few gigs at Papa's over in the down town area, where he had taken on the name of Diego Gracia. He also sang there as well, but he rarely did that anymore, before he had started doing gigs there in his free time, a chinchilla had told ghost stories to entertain the club. Skipper shivered as he followed the dog toward the old broken down coffe shop, it looked just like one of the places in the chinchilla's ghost stories, Skipper hated ghosts, or well anything that he couldn't see or feel, let alone fight.

"Here we are" the dog said in Spanish, Skipper nodded and headed inside, in the main room a pure white small dog, that looked similar to the dog outside sat behind a small animal sized table. Skipper sat down in front of her and the table.

"Hello Diego, I see you got my message" she said, "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at the grand hotel"

"S'alright, what did you want to meet me about Camila?" he asked. He didn't trust her, not really, but this was only because she had did business with the organization that had once promised to kill him if he didn't join their ranks.

"I have the information concerning the lemur Deadshot, he's going to target the commissioner of New York's pet cat, her name is Sofia, he did business with her and she promised him one of her kittens, but her kittens were taken away before she could give one to him, he will strike in two weeks, so that is that all you needed Mr. Gracia?" she narrowed her blue eyes at him, and he met her gaze steadily.

"Yes, thank you Camila that will be all" he said, after having thanked her, he left and headed for the nearest airport to America and more specifically, New York.

Sorry if I got some of the Spanish wrong, I tried my best.


	23. Chapter 23

**Please comment below if you want to see Kowalski and Rico in the later chapters, there has to be three "Yes's" for this to happen otherwise I will not include them in this fanfiction.**

"Hm, been years since I last set foot in New York, changed quite a bit while I was away" Skipper said softly, his eyes locked on the city before him. It was night, and the city's lights shone like millions of fireflies, it was very beautiful, not that he cared much, he wasn't planning on sticking around for very long. _As soon as I save the cat and stop Deadshot, I'll head back to Seaville, I wonder if Flippy missing me?_

Skipper shook himself and belly slid towards the Commissioner's place, where Deadshot would strike. He quickly reached the mansion and entered through a window which he easily pried open. He hopped into the room, which was dark except for a small bunny shaped night light admitting a pink glow. He was in a little girl's room. He glanced around, taking in his surrounding, there were dolls and stuffed animals everywhere on the floor, a dresser and toy chest occupied the left wall, while the girl's bed was on the right side, she was sleeping in it. _Better be careful, the last thing I want is to wake her up. _He thought.

"Creak" at the sound of something going down the hall, he took cover behind a large dollhouse, it kept him from omitting a shadow, as it blocked him from the night light. While the noise continued, it was too loud to be Deadshot, probable just the commissioner himself, he continued to glance around the room. Eventually he gaze rested on the pure white tabby cat sleeping soundly, happily on the girl's pillow, next to her head. Around the cat's neck was a light purple collar.

"There's the cat, so where's Deadshot?" he murmured half to himself. The noise in the hall or more likely in the kitchen continued, it was beginning to become annoying. There was something odd about the noise though, it began to dawn on him that maybe just maybe it wasn't someone getting a late night snack, and it certainly wasn't human or lemur footsteps. He ignored it, or did his best to do so, he wanted to be in the room on guard when Deadshot arrived, but his gut kept telling him to find out what was causing the noise. Sighing inwardly, he gave up his position behind the doll house and belly slid out into the hall, where he proceeded carefully down the hall, every little noise making him look over his shoulder. He felt like he was being watched, though he knew he wasn't.

"No, no, I can't be pooped on by a pigion again" the voice belonged to the commissioner, but it still made him freeze even though he knew he was just sleeping talking.

"Quit being so paranoid" he told himself, shaking the tension from his shoulders, only for them to return a moment later. He still couldn't shake the feeling so he just did his best to ignore it and continued down the hall.

"I'll show them not to vex me again the stupid humans, I'll show them what their ignorance really does to geniuses like me" a voice said from the kitchen, Skipper froze, unbelieving. He slowly, agonizingly peeked around the corner into the kitchen and felt himself go numb. _Wh-what-but-I never though that-this isn't real, it can't be, _Skipper stared forward in shock at the animal before him, unable to process the scene in front of him.

Ooh, who do you guys think he saw in the kitchen. If you guys were paying attention to the series this one should be easy to figure out


End file.
